The present invention relates to a spinning machine having a plurality of spinning stations arranged in a row next to one another on at least one side of the machine. Depositing sites for cans containing sliver to be spun are assigned to the spinning stations while leaving an operating aisle. Transport devices for transporting the slivers from the cans to the spinning stations.
It is known (British Patent Document 1 015 780) to feed the fiber material to be spun to a ring spinning machine in the form of slivers. The slivers are removed from large cans which, while leaving an operating aisle providing access to the spinning stations of the ring spinning machine, are deposited in four rows extending in the longitudinal direction of the machine on a platform which is approximately as high as the floor. The slivers are withdrawn from the cans by way of rollers arranged above the cans and are then guided by transport devices in the center between the four rows downward below the floor to the spinning machine, from there diagonally upward approximately to the machine center and from there to the drafting units. The transport devices are each composed of conveyor belt pairs which receive and transport a sliver between one another. Such ring spinning machine have not gained acceptance in practice.
It is an object of the invention to improve a spinning machine of the initially mentioned type with respect to the transport devices.
This object is achieved in that the transport devices of the present invention have two transport sections of which a first transport section starts above the cans, and a second transport section ends above the spinning stations, and in that the two transport sections bridge the operating aisle in the manner of a roof.
Transport devices of this type bridge the distance from the cans to the spinning stations along almost the shortest route which already results in a simplification of the transport devices. In addition, these transport devices are easily accessible so that servicing operations for the transport devices themselves as well as a starting of the operation during a start spinning and the elimination of disturbances during the spinning can easily be carried out on them. Also, transport devices of this type require only a relatively small number of driven and/or moving elements so that a secure functioning and a reliable operation are ensured.
In addition, the transport devices are designed such that they can also securely transport fine slivers, that is, slivers of sizes of from Nm 0.3 to Nm 0.8, without the risk of drafting during the transport. As a result, it is possible to do without the machine, specifically the flyer, which is normally still connected in front in the case of ring spinning machines. In addition, by means of such fine slivers, higher yarn qualities than previously can be achieved. Furthermore, these fine slivers permit the use of three-cylinder drafting units which are generally customary today without the requirement of carrying out important constructive changes on them.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.